


It Feels Beautiful

by thedark_before_thedawn



Category: Florabella - Fandom, Florence + the Machine
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5134040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedark_before_thedawn/pseuds/thedark_before_thedawn





	It Feels Beautiful

Isa paced slowly out of boredom as she waited for Florence to end a phone call inside the studio. She stopped for a minute and stared at the sea only a short distance ahead of her. She could hear the waves crashing on the shore. It was comforting. It reminded her of home; of Aldeburgh. She closed her eyes as she stood under the heat of the Jamaican sun.She was so lost in this calming moment that she didn’t even hear Florence running up behind her. Florence spun around before wrapping her arms around the blonde and lifting her up; swinging them around in circles.She tightened her grip on Isa briefly before setting her feet back on the ground. She held Isa close to her, resting her cheek on the top of Isa’s head. Isa wrapped her own arms around Flo; but was still confused as to what brought this on. Before Isa could even open her mouth to ask, Florence whispered to her.“I’ve just realised I’m in love with you…and it feels beautiful.”Isa couldn’t help the grin that spread across her face as she heard those words and felt Florence place a kiss on the top of Isa’s head.


End file.
